


Acrylic Feelings

by samcaat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, bluh bluh, dont be me kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcaat/pseuds/samcaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider always screws things up, but will he ever learn his lesson?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending it short because i've been working on a different fic for awhile!!!  
> but i will finish this one in a while!!!!

Your name is Dave Strider and you always screw everything up for yourself.  
Dave sat on the couch with his head in his hands. His phone vibrated from getting text messages.  
When he looked at his phone, not a surprise to him at all, all the messages were from his best friend John Egbert.  
He sighed and unlocked his phone to look at all of the messages. He already knew what the messages would say.  
“How could you do that dave?”  
“That’s my sister!”  
“…Well my genetic sister.”  
“But still!!”  
Dave sighed.  
He doesn’t know how to reply or what the fuck to even do at this point. He was screwed.  
His phone kept vibrating, but this time it was a phone call from John.  
“Dave…how could yo-” he was cut off mid sentence by a sob.  
“John I can explain.” Dave said into the phone,”We were at a party and we-“  
“Stop it! Just fucking stop! I don’t care.” John yelled into the phone making Dave jump just a little.  
A few minutes went by and Dave listened to his best friend, that he loved dearly, sobbing.  
By the time Dave finally thought of a reply John had hung up the phone. Dave seriously fucked up this time.  
Your name is Dave Strider and you always screw everything up for yourself.  
Even for you best friend, who is secretly your one and only.


	2. Nothing's Ever Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Harley learns who not to hang around while intoxicated.

You are now Jade Harley, and you’re a complete idiot.  
“Abort the damn thing.” Dave nearly yelled into the phone.  
Jade started to cry unsure of what the fuck was going to happen. She knew that Dave and John were madly in love, but it just wasn’t fair.   
She had loved Dave ever since that stupid fucking game, but now she fucked everything up.  
“Harley. Calm the fuck down. Are you at your house?”  
“Y-yeah.” She managed to get out.  
After that the phone line was cut off. She just wanted to crawl into a ball and die. Jade didn’t mean for her to get pregnant.   
Fuck.   
Dave used a condom, but it’s her fault for not being on birth control. Everything was her fault.  
She grabbed the nearest pillow next to her and let all her sobs come out before Dave arrived.   
After a few minutes passed and dave walked through the door yelling for her.  
“Harley, where the hell are you?”   
Dave didn’t really need to ask, he can hear her sobs from outside her front door.   
She tried her best to compose herself before he walked into the room, but as soon as she saw Dave, she started sobbing even more.  
“Uh…it’s gonna be alright Harley.” Dave said coming to sit next to her, trying to comfort her.  
Jade knew it was going to be alright, but it wasn’t fair that Dave and john can’t be together.   
John has every right to be pissed at Jade, but not at Dave. She buried her face into the pillow and started to shake.  
“Jesus Harley.” Dave said pulling her into his lap. “Did you really take what I said that badly?”  
Your name is Jade Harley and you’re the worst genetic sister any could ever fucking ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter!!!!!!  
> apologies to everyone. u n u


	3. Taking the Wrong Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert, and you always take the hard way out of conflict.

This isn’t fair, this shouldn’t be happening. Not with them!  
“Egbert? Hello?” Dave said into the phone as John hung up and threw the phone onto the floor.   
He didn’t know what to do. John had thoughts in the back of his mind, but he tried to push them away.   
His best friend, who he had loved so much, had sex with HIS sister and now Dave and jade are going to have a baby.   
This isn’t fair, not at all. John started sobbing into his pillow, being nearly a country borderline away, he could not go see Dave, Jade, and Rose.   
They had all graduated College already and moved out to California. Unfortunately John was only in his second year of College.   
Thank god his roommate was out. He’s always out. Which is a good thing.

He finally collected his breathing pattern and his tears. He sighed as he got up and picked up his phone that now had a scratch mark on the back of it.   
When he hit the button for the screen to go on, he saw twenty messages and three missed calls from Dave, a missed call and a text message from Jade, and six missed calls from Rose.   
“Has it really been that long?” he thought. More of these fucked up thoughts kept crawling up into John’s head and he keeps trying his best to push them away.   
As he was scanning through the messages and voice mails, he found himself crying again. He missed his friends, but he missed Dave a lot.   
Not only were they best friends but they were lovers also.   
“John, please call me back. We were drunk. Please Egbert…..” Dave’s voice trailed off and he hung up.   
John couldn’t handle this shit. He needed to man up and call the mother fucker back. So John decided to call him back.  
“Egbert!” Dave said worried.  
“I fucking hate your guts Dave Strider. I hope you enjoy your life without me being involved because this is the last you’ll ever hear from me again.” John said sounding angry as he hung up on his best friend and lover, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if this was any better???  
> i have like four more chapters to add because this is all from my tumblr account!!!


	4. Don't Ever Turn Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is an idiot, why did he even go to Jade's place? SHe didn't want to see him, everybody is just, pissed at him now. Life's unfair for the Knight of Time.

Great you’ve really fucked up this time and there aren’t any undo buttons to help you out this time.  
After Dave arrived at Jade’s she started yelling and screaming at Dave. She even started throwing stuff at him.   
“You son of a bitch! You ruined my life.” She threw one more thing at Dave as he shut her front door. Nothing is going right anymore.   
This fucking blows, Dave thought to himself. He thought about John and texted him and of course being the douche bag John is he isn’t replying, so you call him a couple times before giving up. Dave walked to his car and unlocked the driver’s side door.   
As he got in his phone began to ring John’s ringtone.  
“Egbert!” Dave nearly yelled into the phone worried.  
“I fucking hate your guts Dave Strider. I hope you enjoy your life without me being involved because this is the last you’ll ever hear from me again.” John said hanging up on Dave. 

Dave froze and dropped his phone. After awhile he banged his head against the steering wheel. “Fuck my life.” He said quietly. He thought for a few seconds and texted Bro to meet him somewhere and to give him something and a lot of that something. When Bro replied, Dave started his car and sped out of Jade Harley’s neighborhood. He waited for Bro’s head lights to flash and Dave walked over to the car that had just pulled into the parking spot near his car. “You got the stuff?” Dave said handing Bro a twenty dollar bill. Dave turned back to his car and yelled out “Thanks” to Bro. What Dave has just received was illegal in the state of California, but not in Canada. After he smoked all that was in the little baggy, Dave called John, but John ignored his calls again. After two more calls Dave left a voice mail.  
“Egbert if you don’t fucking pick up, I will fly out to your fucking dorm, kick down the door, and….and….” Dave couldn’t take it. He quiet and slowly hung up the phone. What was Dave going to do if he were at John’s dorm room right now? What would happen? Would John slam the door in his face or would he try to kick his ass. Dave gritted his teeth and clutched the steering wheel. “Goddammit Egbert, look what you’re fucking doing to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluh bluh  
> i'm lame  
> #don't be me kids


	5. What Happened to the Good Days?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert!  
> This character will be revealed later on, maybe in the next few chapters!?!?!?

You’re fucked. Your life is over, all because of one fucking night with Dave.  
Jade was pissed. She was flying off the handle. “Dave what the fuck is wrong with you!” She screamed at him throwing anything in her reach.  
“You ruined my life! You son of a bitch!” She kept throwing things at him until he finally bolted out the door.  
After he left she fell on her knees and then onto her side. Jade was crying pretty fucking hard and she was shaking.  
She was scared and unsure of what to do.

After a few hours of crying and sobbing loudly she tries to collect herself together a little bit. She gets up off the floor and climbs into her bed. She wants to call Rose, but she knows Rose is asleep. So Jade just lays there with her mind wondering. Her thoughts of her and Dave eventually caught up to her. No matter how hard she would try, they would creep there way back up to her. ‘Why can’t he love me like he likes John?’ She thinks as she clings to her pillow. Although she was upset with Dave, she can’t help it. She was in love with him, but Dave was in love with John. She sighed and let herself cry a little more.  
“God, you’re such an emotional wreck.” said an unfamiliar voice. When Jade bolted straight up too see who was there, she could only see a silhouette of somebody and no matter how hard she squinted her eyes, she couldn’t make out the figure until they finally stepped out of the shadows relieving the totally familiar face to Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter okay.


	6. Broken Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this guy? Why is he here???  
> WHO IS HE????

You have no idea why the fuck you’re at her house, but you had a feeling that she needed you.  
He hid in the shadows for awhile, until he finally stepped out. The look on her face just went from complete dispare and enlightened a little.  
“Why are you here?” She whispered trying to hold back a sob.  
“I came here because we need to talk about shit.” He said emotionless not moving a muscle in his face.  
He walked over to her bed and sat at the edge of it with his back facing her as she crawled over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed and shook off her hands and faced her.  
“Jade. What you did was really fucked up. I fucking told you to stay away from those Striders. Now look were we’re at.” He tried his best to not change his facial expression, but it was obvious in his eyes that he lost a very important girl to him. Jade sat infront of him and rubbed her eyes.  
“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to We were dr-“  
“Just stop right there. I already heard it from Doctor Lalonde, I don’t want to hear it from you.” He said faster than he should have.  
Jade looked down taking off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. He saw the tears, but he was trying real hard to not comfort her. He wanted to make it seem like he didn’t care because if he showed that he still cared for her, she would expect him to take her back after she cheated on him with Bro AND Dave Strider. Not matter how much he loved her, nothing will ever be the same for you two. There won’t be an engagement party, no wedding, and no kids with her.  
The only kid she’ll be stuck with, is Dave’s child, but the worst part is, well in his point of veiw, is that Dave likes her, but doesn’t love her as much as he does. That pisses him off to no extent. He wishes he was in town when Dave threw the party. Hell, if he didn’t have to go to the job interveiw him and Jade would still be happily engaged and being wedded in a year or so.  
“You don’t even care anymore. That’s the worst part. The only person who is here for me the most is Rose!” She said loudly.  
“Well that’s because you started flipping your shit out on Dave and he ollied outtie to go see John.” He said rolling his eyes at the thought of those two.  
Jade started crying more now, not holding back the sobs. He looked away in shame. Feeling the need to leave before he takes her in his arms, he gets up. “I’m leaving harley. See you, whenever I guess.” He shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs of her condo.  
Nothing will ever be the same for you two, ever and just because of one fucking night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved this chapter a lot okay. :3c  
> destiny(r0ttingskies.tumblr.com) helped me with this character/chapter entry!!!!


	7. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes learning the hard way, is the best way to learn from your mistakes.

“It has come to this, John. What will you chose? Life or Death?” He had no inentions of what was going on or where the hell he was, but something wasn’t right, that was for sure.  
John was blind folded and unknown of his surroundings. He was scared. These people gave him the choice of living and death. These people’s voices sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on who they were.  
“Uh…I choose to live?” John said shaking fiercely.  
Then he felt everyone close in on him. He could hear the sound of people cracking their fingers, some hitting something against their hands, and someone sharpening a sharp unknown object, possibly a knife. He didn’t know what was going on or why people would do this to him. John never did anything wrong. He never bothered people. In fact, he didn’t really have in friends here, except a few people in his classes, but that was it.  
Before John could react from the first hit, he was out like a light by the second hit.  
———————————————————  
A few hours has past and he has gained conciseness. He looked around the white perfect room and inhaled the smell of sanitary gloves, medicine, and an odd powdery smell. He blinked his eyes a few more times clearing up his eye sight and finally realizing he was in the hospital. He sat up a little wincing at the sharp pain in his side.  
John didn’t notice the nurse that had walked as he kept reaching for his phone. She walked over and handed it to him with a soft smile.  
“You have a friend on the telephone, Mister Egbert.” John sighed and grabbed her arm before she reached the phone.  
“Who is it?” John looked at her with emotionless eyes and a straight face.  
“Mister Dave Strider. He has been calling ever since you’ve checked in.”  
The nurse handed him the phone and he sighed. John was prepared for the bombarding of questions from Dave. Of course being Dave, he asked “What the hell happened?” “Are you okay?”. After John finally answered those Dave sighed.  
“John.” Dave said quietly.  
“What?” John replied a little annoyed.  
“I’m in town, which hospital are you at?”  
John froze. How the hell did Dave know where the fuck where John was at? And more importantly how the FUCK did he know that something was wrong with John? John sat in silence for awhile amazed at how fast Dave knew everything and how fast he knew what was going on.   
John took a deep breath and finally replied,”The one that’s a few streets from my dorm…er…college.”  
“Alright I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”  
And then the line went dead. John was excited, but mostly upset. Part of him wanted to see Dave, but the other half told him no and that he’s better off with Dave. But no. John had full on head over heels feelings for Dave, and John was pretty positive that Dave felt the same way back. By the time Dave walked in John was falling asleep, but when John noticed the familiar red irises staring at him, he shot straight up, wincing at the pain in his sides. John looked at Dave with sad eyes and a facial expression that, John was pretty sure, wanted to make Dave to cry.  
“Oh jeez John. I can’t ever leave you a lone…” Dave trailed off most likely about to cry.  
“I can take care of myself Dave, I’m not a baby.” John said with a critical voice.  
“Well I feel bad after what’s going on, and…..ugh…..fuck!”   
John flinched a little at Dave’s little outburst.  
“Dave I—”  
“John. No shut up and listen. You clearly don’t know how many people besides me care about you.”  
“That’s not the problem Dave, people kidnapped me and tried to kill me!”  
Dave’s facial expression didn’t move, but his eyes showed more than his face did. John whimpered a little still swimming in the memories. As soon as Dave came back to reality he grabbed John and held him in his lap, letting John cry out all his emotions, Dave was even letting John hit him a few times.  
“They almost killed me Dave!”  
Soon the nurse walked in and said,”There are a few young ladies here too see you mister Ebert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED THIS ONE SO MUCH!!!!  
> I actually had time to put more details and such into it, sorry if they're misspelled words, I kinda had to have it done before bed!


	8. If Looks Could Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds out that Jade and John can never be in the same room anymore.

Rose Lalonde and Jade walked into the room where John was, with Dave. They came to find Dave snuggled up next to

John. Well, to be more specific, John was the one clinging to Dave with his head on his chest. Jade just smiled a little and took

the seat closest to the door. Rose sighed and shook her head just a little, but not so much for anyone to notice at Jade. They

all just sat there in silence for awhile absorbing the awakrdness filling the air. John coughed a little and Jade's gaze moved from

the window towards him.

"So what exactly happened to make you require to arrive at the hospital?" Rose finally broke the silence. First Dave as going

to answer right away, but nope, John beat him too it. "Well...uhm..heh. You see it's really a long story and it all happened in one day

....er night I mean." John was being hesitant, which increase Rose's curosity. "Please, do explain Egbert. I do recall I have until Ten 

in the evening time to leave because of visiting hours." Rose shifted her gaze to Dave and smirked a little. "Look Lalonde, I really think

you should wait until John feels-" Dave was inturupted by John's lips. Rose giggled a little while Dave's ears and face strated turning into

a bright red.

Jade hadn't said a word at all, nor has she moved to be comfortable. Rose had cleared her throat before Jade jumped a little.

"Oh! Golly gosh! What time is it? I have an interview at three!" Jade scrambled around to look for her cellular device in her purse.

Rose looked at her watch and said,"You have a good six hours, Jade." Jade huffed and gave Rose this look that looked death threatening.

"So Jade, Dave asked me to marry him. Are you jealous?" 

 _Oh, holy cow! Did John really just say that?_ Rose thought, eyes widening. She moved her gaze to Dave who just shot up and shook

his head directly at Rose. Jade didn't really care about what Dave was doing right now. Jade jumped out of her chair and landed onto the 

hospital bed. She started clawing at John. Rose and Dave could've sworn they saw her bite him a few times. Before Jade could do any actual

damage that would be permanet she was pulled off by three nurses. They had her out of the room in three seconds tops.

Dave stood there looking at John's body. He was knocked out. His arms, neck, torso, and stomach were bleeding pretty badly. Dave could

almost smell the stench of blood mixing with sweat. Rose had to drag Dave out of the room so the Nurses can make sure John was alright and that

his body never got too badly damaged then it already was.

"Well wasn't that some wicked ass shit Egbert pulled." Dave said looking in the room.

"It was sure quiet excelerating." Rose looked over at Dave, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't reall propose to him you know, he just says shit to piss Harley off. I really don't understand what the shit he's doing."

Dave finally met Rose's gaze and sighed. They both knew John liked being a douchebag to his sister, but what he just pulled in that room was

completely fucked up in every fucking way. Rose and Dave trailed off the Cafeteria that was about four floors down. Rose just ordered a coffe, while 

Dave pratically ordered half of the fucking menu."How long have you been spending days with Egbert?" asked Rose. Dave shrugged. "I think almost a

week now or some shit." Rose sighed and grabbed her brother's hand. "Dave, you and I both know you need to get out for at least a few hours. John

might want some space too you know?" Dave sat there for awhile letting her words sink into his skin. "Egbert said that I should do that, but I said fuck

that I'm not leaving him alone in this shitty hospital, with god knows what. And also after what happ-" "Yes I know, I remembered what happened

last time Strider. Infact I was there if _YOU_ remember at all." Rose cut Dave off. They both sat there in silence until John's nurse came down looking

for the two of them.

"Oh, Mister Strider? Yes! I have..uh....news about your boyfriend, John Egbert!"

"Get too it toots." Dave replied looking up at her.

"Uhm well you see, When Misses Harley attacked Mister Egbert, she knocked him out."

"Yeah and?" Now Dave was getting worried his concern started growing into a ball in his stomach.

"Hell.....what I'm saying is John Egbert, is in a coma."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER TO COME UP WITH BUT  
> i haven't updated in a few days so i said wHY THE HECK NOt????
> 
> and im also changing up the text style a bit :3c


	9. Listen to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's in a coma.  
> Dave is losing his shit.  
> Rose is worried shitless  
> and Jade is one guilty lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO THIS SONG ON REPEAT OKAY  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1uRHKZCVPw&feature=autoplay&list=PLD29E061C5D362E2B&lf=bf_play&playnext=6&shuffle=814813  
> oh and this one too~  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0p0tvMpTOc&feature=autoplay&list=PLD29E061C5D362E2B&lf=bf_play&playnext=7&shuffle=814813  
> ((idk if the links will work but the songs are  
> Lost in Paradise - Evanescence  
> and  
> DHT listen to your heart (slow version) ))

As soon and Dave heard what happened to John, he nearly broke the damn table and chair. He made the nurse yelp in shock and jump

away a little. Rose sat up and grabbed his arms. She felt that Dave was shaking. Dave looked like he was about to cry. Rose took her brother's

hand and walked out of the cafeteria with her brother. When they were outside Dave immedently pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

"You need to stop smoking Strider, it won't solve anything." 

"Not like I have much to fucking live for anyways." Dave shrugs and continues smoking.

Rose sighed and sat down on a bench, while Dave leaned up against the wall near her. They both sat in silence for a long while until Dave

finished off his cigarette. He put his hands in his pockets and sat next to Rose on the bench. Rose glanced at Dave from the corner of her eye

and she could have sworn she could see tears about to pour out of his eyes, but dave swallows them back and let out a sigh.

"I can't believe Harley fucking did this."

"You can't really blame her Strider. She didn't mean to."

"My ironic ass she didn't mean too."

Rose laughed a little and patted her brother's back. 

"Dave, I think we should go hear what the doctors have to say about this matter. Okay?"

Dave looked over at Rose and nodded. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. She took it as a signla to do something if he looked like

he was either going to breakdown or start a riot and nearly murder the doctor. They both got up from the bench and walked into the hospital. Of course

it burned both of their noses with a weird clean smell that was oddly disturbing, but they carried on their way to the elevator. When they approached the

elevator Dave noticed that it was nearly full.

"We'll take the next one." He told the group of people that held the door open for them.

When the light brightened up and they heard the _Ding!_ they walked into the elevator, Dave hitting the button to John's floor. They were both quiet

the whole way up. Both taking the silence as peacful and relaxing until the doors opened up. Dave swallowed hard again and took a deep breath. Rose 

stepped out and Dave followed behind. ' _ **This fucking blows, fuck Harley and her greedy ass shit problems.**_ ' Dave thought to himself. His face returning

back to its usual poker face.

Rose and Dave walked into John's room and came to find Ms.Harley sitting on the chair next to him holding his hand. 

"Oh _fuck_." was all that Rose said before she grabbed her brother's arm and tried turning him around.


End file.
